Misterniceguy0
Important Before I get into this story, no, this story is not true. Almost every username I mention though is true. Part One It was a Sunday morning, I was playing Mow My Lawn 2 with my friend, z_ekh. He was AFK farming as usual, with his Hyper Glaive. Then, a user joined. Their name was Misterniceguy0. They had the starter mower but was mowing 7 rows of grass somehow. A boss was starting. "Yay, a boss!" I said. But, when Misterniceguy0 hit the boss, Franklin, and the Probe-boys, they were reduced to half health. "Huh? He must be hacking.." I said. When he landed the final hit, the number in his username went up. Another friend of mine joined, his name was kmanscan. He noticed Misterniceguy0, who was now Misterniceguy1. I was starting to be weirded out, so I left and played Godzilla Simulator. Misterniceguy1 joined again. How would he have joined me? I don't have my follow on. His size was 100, unlike any I have ever seen. The damage was 80 for him. He destroyed a skyscraper, raising his number to Misterniceguy2. I was starting to get worried. He killed a random player named ghfsvbsh. After that, he was now Misterniceguy3. I left again. I joined Blockate and started to work on my new RPG game. He joined again! This time he had a sword in his hand. Then he killed me, raising to Misterniceguy4. Part Two I decided to not play ROBLOX for half an hour. I went to play Octogeddon on the switch. I went into the enemy encyclopedia, to make sure 'he' wasn't in there. But, of course, he was. When I started a game, he appeared as the first enemy. He was really fast, and did 2 hearts worth of damage. Unlike other enemies, he had a title above his head. Misterniceguy4. Of course, after attacking me, he became Misterniceguy5. The only thing I had that was able to defeat him was King Cobra. Half an hour had passed, and he had killed me, becoming Misterniceguy7. I went back to ROBLOX expecting him to join me. I joined a private server only I could join. He didn't join. I mean, he did appear a few times, but he didn't actually get in the game. The game was Godzilla Simulator, and I finally had some peace and quiet destroying skyscrapers. Misterniceguy7 sent me a message on ROBLOX, he said: hey if u see this '' ''ur next lol What? I questioned what he was going on about in my head, but I ignored it and went back to destroy skyscrapers. I reached a size I was happy with and decided to rebirth. But when I rebirthed, my size became 7. I decided it was a bug, so I went on to destroy farms. When I reached max EXP though, my size stayed at 7. I knew what was going on. That darn "nice guy" was preventing me from playing the game. He sent me another message: if you don't let me join you, you won't be able to play your games sincerely, Misterniceguy8. What? It was Misterniceguy8?? He must've done something again. I checked my size, it was 8 now. I made a decision, I'm not letting him join my game at any cost. Part Three He won't let me play my stupid game. I decided to reply to him. stop ruining my life, ### little ####### won't get you anywhere. He replied back. that's how its gonna be huh?? well, you'll regret that. sincerely, Misterniceguy8. I went into a public server of Hide and Seek Extreme. Timelapse, 15 minutes had passed and there was no sign of Misterniceguy8. That is until the round ended. Then, I saw a horrifying sight. Misterniceguy15. He had killed or destroyed 7 more people/things. He was chosen as It. Timelapse, he found 3 people out of 10. He was now Misterniceguy18. I decided to ignore him, and went on with my day. Disturbing enough already, he found a way to annoy me to get me to notice him. The next day, I went to ROBLOX again. I looked if he was in my friends' list because hackers commonly do that. Weirdly enough, he wasn't. I checked his profile again, he was Misterniceguy19 now. I went to Godzilla Simulator again, and my size was 19. He controls my progress in simulators. Part Four Surprisingly enough, it allowed me to level up to 20. I guess you can control part of your progress in simulators when he can join. Boy was I wrong. The only reason it allowed me to level up is that.. Misterniceguy20. His username started becoming a little off.. and no I don't mean the rising number. What I mean is his username changed to Moisternicegouy20. Something's happening and I'm worried for the future of ROBLOX. Timelapse, he joined and killed a few players. imaeses, yoloyoloyoloyeah, ponguserguy, and blehguyxd. He was now Misternicegouy24. W h a ? Later, he destroyed a skyscraper once again. Now he was Misterniceguy25. His username started getting weirded out, like mIsTeRnIcEgUy25. After that, he became Misternoiceguy0. He leveled up. He destroyed a single thing again, (You'll get why I said a single instead of something.) He became Misternoiceguy2. Long timelapse, he's now Misternoiceguy30. I decided to not play ROBLOX for a day, and did other things. But even then he was able to stalk me. I saw his abnormal smile on the ceiling. "F*." I thought. I decided to go to the game where it all started; Mow My Lawn 2. Everyone from when it all started was still there. But everyone was frozen, the animations were frozen. (kmanscan's PoV) aaaa my roblox crashed I think but I can't exit for some reason, so ill try restarting my device it worked yay but some noob guy names misternoiceguy32 somehow got on my friend list (My PoV) Well, kmanscan left, but everyone else is frozen in place. Except me. I don't know what to do, and Misternoiceguy hasn't joined yet. Suddenly, someone named Misterrudeguy joined. He kicked everyone.. except me. "You have a problem, poweringusernoob?" He said. "Yes." I quickly replied. "Is this about Misterniceguy?" He says. How would he know? "Yes.." I said. "Come with me." He said, sending me a friend request. I accepted, and right when I clicked it, he left. Part Five He had sent me a message in the chatbox, it read; "Join me, and you will see how to stop him." I joined his game, and he said; "Welcome, I will show you how to stop him." I followed him into the dark hallway, we walked down it for about 10 minutes. Finally, we got to another room. It showed a play button, and he said; "Touch it, and you will find the ultimate weapon." I went to it and touched it, and it sent me to a Databrawl Roleplay loading screen. I was beginning to believe he tricked me. But the loading screen was longer than normal... 30 minutes to be exact. When it finally loaded, it skipped past the Rules screen and sent me straight to the game as a Firewall Executor. I was scrolled all the way out, but I couldn't scroll in by myself. The game did the scrolling itself, and when it scrolled to where I could see, I saw like, 50+ firewall executors like me. Misterrudeguy was there, but as his character instead of any character from the game. Misternoiceguy32, was now Mistersuperepicguy1000. I believe he has reached his final form. He joined the game and spawned in the middle of the map as a malware brawler. Misterrudeguy speaks; "Alright everyone, are you ready?" Everyone except me said yes. I said yes after. "Good, let's attack then! On the count of 3!" "1." "2." "3!" We all jumped off and started assaulting Mistersuperepicguy1000 with our bats. He had atleast 25,000 HP, and our bats did 100. He attacked every 1 minute, killing a maximum of one of us every hit. 30 minutes later there were 20 of us, and he was at 2,347. We continued hitting and hitting until he hit zero. Finale He couldn't hit zero, he just stayed at 1. Then it started going up to 1,000,000 HP. The real battle has truly begun! There were 1,000 of us this time. And Misterrudeguy joined along! He was a Malware Titan who did 10,000 damage, and had 30,000 HP. We did 500 damage per second to him. Timelapse, he's now at 563,800. UNFINISHEDCategory:Strange Category:Glitches/Exploits Category:Unfinished Category:Users Category:Entities Category:Shock Endings